


kaleidoscope vision

by thomringo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomringo/pseuds/thomringo
Summary: Starr is sort of homeless, sort of coping, and sort of, but definitely not, pining after his best friend's weed dealer. The weed dealer who happens to be sort of off limits. Fortunately, there's a fine line between fuck ups and divine intervention.(aka Astro Fic. the one where starr willfully misinterprets the meaning of "couch crashing" and accidentally becomes an astronaut, among other things.)





	kaleidoscope vision

Starr has a list. 

 

It’s a good list, he thinks. Sure, it’s written in hot pink highlighter on the back of stapled together Wendy’s receipts and reads a bit like the ravings of a madman, but it’s still a pretty damn good list. He half considers turning it in for his final dissertation, if it doesn’t do its job as a covert apology letter well enough.

 

He sighs, half tempted to toss it all, or set it aflame, or… something. This is what he’s been reduced to. Apologies that aren’t exactly apologies (but they  _ are _ ) scribbled on the back of receipts that aren’t his, with a pen that isn’t his, in a bed that isn’t his, but  _ could _ be, maybe, if he hasn’t already fucked it up.

 

Except, he has, actually. That’s the reason he’s here to begin with. He’s fucked it up quite a bit.  But, he’s losing his point. His fuck up is  _ not _ the point. It can’t be the point, because if it  _ were _ it would be the worst possible point to end on. Which leads him to the apology. The list.

 

**a comprehensive guide to coping with our big fucked up universe**

_ (sources not cited, you’ll have to just trust me… love, starr) _

  
It’s all he has. A damn good list, a decent start to his dissertation, and maybe, possibly an apology. He rolls onto his side, clutching his pillow to his chest (not  _ his _ , he reminds himself, but it could be) and hopes, rather pitifully, that it’s good enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey babey ilysm im so happy u get to read this


End file.
